Lethal Love
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: "Suatu saat ketika kau merasa jatuh cinta, kau mungkin pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh orang yang kau cintai, atau siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Ada yang mengatakan kalau penyebabnya adalah Sangsagwi" [RioKaruMana]


" _Suatu saat ketika kau merasa jatuh cinta, kau mungkin pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh orang yang kau cintai, atau siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya._

 _Kau ingin membunuh orang yang kau cintai, karena ia membuatmu gila karena perasaan cinta._

 _Kau ingin membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya, karena perasaan bahwa ia hanya milikmu seorang_

 _Terkadang ada pikiran seperti itu kan?_

 _Ada yang mengatakan kalau penyebanya adalah_ Sangsagwi"

* * *

Lethal Love

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei. Saya cuman nyulik karakternya doang buat nyampah di FFN

OOC, laknat, nista, sampah, abal, picisan, horror yang gak horror(?), romance yang gak romance(?) mystery yang gak mystery(?) authornya lagi baper dan lelah dengan semua ini(?). Yang masih mau baca silakan, kalo gak mau baca pergi aja sana

* * *

"Hei, kalian pernah dengar tentang Sansagwi?"

Pandangan gadis-gadis langsung terarah ke gadis berambut hitam ikal itu, Kirara.

"Bukankah itu legenda horror Korea?" Kanzaki bertanya. Tangannya menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Benar"

"Ceritakan! Ceritakan! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" Fuwa berseru. Kirara menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Kanzaki. Yang lain merapat, ikut mendengarkan.

"Dahulu kala di sebuah desa, ada seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria" Kirara memulai ceritanya, "Namun pria itu telah memiliki istri"

"Sang gadis tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria itu. Perlahan, tak lama kemudian gadis itu meninggal karena sakit.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian sang gadis, istri pria itu terjatuh dari tebing dan meninggal. Kejadian itu terjadi berulang kali, setiap pria itu menikah dengan perempuan lain. Beruntung perempuan yang menjadi istri ketiga pria itu selamat. Ia mengatakan ketika terjatuh ia melihat kea rah tebing. Ada perempuan mengenakan hanbok putih sedang melihat kebawah. Sang gadis yang meninggal karena sakit menyisakan kebencian yang mendalam dan menjadi hantu.

Itulah yang disebuh Sangsagwi. Katanya sangsagwi akan mengikuti orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" Kirara menandaskan ceritanya.

"Mengerikan…"

"Suatu saat ketika kau merasa jatuh cinta, kau mungkin pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh orang yang kau cintai, atau siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Ada yang mengatakan kalau penyebanya adalah Sangsagwi"

"Tapi itu hanya mitos kan…"

"Membunuh ya… aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membunuh Maehara-kun…"

"Hinata-chan…"

"Aku tidak mau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan…"

"Lagipula itu kan legenda Korea. Di Jepang tidak mungkin ada"

"Hei Kayano, hati-hati loh, jangan-jangan cintamu ke Nagisa bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"Tidaaak! Aku dan Nagisa saling mencintai, kok! Iya kan Nagisa?!"

"Ah, eh… Iya…"

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan…" Gadis pirang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan menghela napas, "Bertepuk sebelah tangan ya…"

Pandangannya terarah ke bagian belakang kelas. Tertuju ke meja paling belakang, dimana seorang gadis berkepang dua tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku yang dibacanya. Disisinya seorang laki-laki berambut merah tampak beberapa kali mengisenginya. sesekali tawa terselip diantara keduanya.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan…"

 _Aku menyukai Karma-kun…_

 _Suka…_

 _Sangat suka…_

 _Tapi ada gadis lain disisinya…_

"Nakamura-san!"

"A-ah!" gadis itu terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Megu, kau mengagetkanku!"

Kataoka tersenyum kecil, "Habisnya kau melamun begitu. Ayo, kita harus ke lapangan untuk pelajaran Karasuma-sensei"

"Um. Aku menyusul nanti!" serunya ketika Kataoka berlari kecil di koridor.

Nakamura melangkah keluar kelas. Tapi bukan menuju lapangan. Ia berbelok menuju toilet. Tangannya membuka keran air untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Kenapa Karma-kun lebih memilih Okuda-san?" Nakamura bergumam di depan cermin sekolah. Ia menatap lekat pantulan dirinya.

 _Aku lebih cantik dan lebih baik dari Okuda-san, kan…?_

 _Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan gadis itu, Karma?_

 _Kenapa kau tidak memilihku?_

 _Aku lebih baik darinya, kan…?_

 _Apa yang dimiliki gadis itu, sedangkan aku tidak… sehingga kau memilihnya…_

 _Tidak…_

 _Seandainya dia mati…_

" _Benar…_

 _Seandainya dia mati…"_

Nakamura berjengit. Sebuah suara seperti terdengar jelas di sebelah telinganya.

" _Kau bisa membunuhnya bukan?"_

Di pantulan cermin, tampak seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan pakaian putih tengah berdiri di sisi Nakamura. Mata merahnya menyiratkan kebencian dan haus darah. Nakamura tersentak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ia menghambur keluar toilet. Bersandar pada dinding kayu. Napasnya terengah akibat shock.

"Itu tadi… apa…?"

Nakamura memilih untuk membolos pelajaran olahraga. Kakinya terasa lemas. Ia kembali ke kelas dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

" _Kau bisa membunuhnya kan?_

 _Kau sudah lama menyukainya sampai sejauh ini_

 _Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu perasaanmu_

 _Kau membenci itu kan?"_

Suara-suara itu seperti bergema di ruangan kelas.

"Tidak…"

 _Bunuh dia…_

Nakamura menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

 _Tidak…_

 _Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya…_

 _Dia temanku…_

" _Dan dia tidak tahu perasaanmu…"_

 _Asalkan aku bisa terus ada disisinya…_

" _Kau harus memilikinya. Dia hanya milikmu"_

"TIDAAAAK!"

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara yang berputar mengisi seisi kelas.

Tidak… tidak…

"Nakamura-san?"

Ia tersentak. Suara-suara tadi seperti menghilang. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya suara yang akrab di telinganya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nagisa-kun…?"

"Nakamura-san ternyata disini. Tadi aku diminta Karasuma-sensei mencarimu, ternyata kau tertidur. Tumben sekali kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran"

"A-ah, aku tertidur, ya? Ahaha, mungkin aku hanya terlalu capek. Kepalaku pusing, tolong bilang ke Karasuma-sensei aku izin ya"

Nagisa mengangguk sebelum pergi. Nakamura kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. Menghela napas.

 _Kenapa aku seperti ini…_

 _Rasanya seperti orang bodoh_

 _Terpuruk hanya karena perasaan…_

 _Inikah yang orang bilang gila karena cinta…?_

 _Ah, sudahlah_

Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam. Sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna, samar tampak di depannya seorang gadis berpakaian putih tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Siapa dia…?"

Dan gadis itu tertidur.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Setelah memberi salam pada Koro-sensei yang segera lepas landas untuk mampir membeli kimchi di Negara boyband sebelah, murid-murid kelas E melakukan bersih-bersih kelas. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore ketika seisi kelas mulai bubar, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. nakamura baru saja meletakkan sapu di lemari pinggir koridor, hendak mengambil tasnya ketika matanya menangkap Karma yang tengah menarik Okuda keluar. Diliputi rasa penasaran ia diam-diam membuntuti keduanya hingga ke tepi hutan belakang sekolah.

Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon tak jauh daridua objek yang diamatinya. Keduanya tampak sedang mengobrol biasa –ia tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tiba-tiba saja Karma seperti memojokkan Okuda di salah satu pohon dan menyatuka bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu. nakamura yang melihatnya segera angkat kaki, berlari secepatnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat seragam, menahan sakit melihat pemandangan beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Tidak…_

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh…_

 _Karma telah memiliki gadis itu…_

 _Kenapa aku harus menyukainya?_

 _Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bodoh…_

 _Aku bodoh karena menyukainya…_

 _Karena aku terus memendam perasaan ini…_

 _Karena aku tidak bisa melihat kalian bersama…_

 _Seandainya…_

 _Dia mati_

 _Bunuh…_

"Aku ingin membunuhnya…!"

.

.

.

"Ini bohong kan…?"

"Tidak mungkin…"

Kerumunan orang-orang berjejalan di sisi gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Karma-kun! Karma-kun!"

Tampak seorang gadis berkacamata menangis berlutut di dekat seonggok mayat.

"Karma-kun…"

Disebelahnya seorang siswa bersurai sewarna langit menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Bunuh diri…?"

"Okuda-san…"

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang mendekap adis itu.

"Nakamura-san…"

Nakamura mendekapnya, "Jangan menangis lagi. Jika kau menangis Karma-kun pasti akan sedih. Tersenyumlah Okuda-san, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Nakamura-san… aku…" Gadis itu terisak, "Aku tidak percaya… Karma-kun… kenapa dia bunuh diri…?"

"Aku… juga tidak tahu…" Nakamura menatap sendu tubuh berlumur darah yang hendak dimasukkan ke ambulans.

 _Maaf, Okuda-san…_

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu…_

 _Jadi… aku terpaksa…_

 _Maaf, Karma-kun…_

 _Tolong… Maafkan aku…_

Sementara itu diatap gedung, sesosok perempuan berpakaian putih menyeringai ketika melihat kebawah.

.

.

.

 _Karma-kun, malam ini bisa kita bertemu di gedung utama sekolah? Aku akan menunggumu di atap jam 11 nanti._

– _Nakamura Rio_

* * *

" _Suatu saat ketika kau merasa jatuh cinta, kau mungkin pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh orang yang kau cintai, atau siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya._

 _Kau ingin membunuh orang yang kau cintai, karena ia membuatmu gila karena perasaan cinta._

 _Kau ingin membunuh siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya, karena perasaan bahwa ia hanya milikmu seorang_

 _Terkadang ada pikiran seperti itu kan?_

 _Ada yang mengatakan kalau penyebanya adalah_ Sangsagwi"

.

.

.

[END]

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

Setelah lama WB, akhirnya bisa nulis lagi fyuuuh

Btw fic ini terinspirasi dari Webtoon. Dasar miskin ide *mojok*

Dan apalah itu endingnya gaje banget. Ah, sudahlah seseorang tolong saya, kepala ini pusing, diri ini lelah /bubar semua

Oh, tidak… aku melupakan banyak hal ketika menulis ini… sebentar lagi ujian… dan teks pidatoku yang belum selesai kutelantarkan begitu saja disudut sebelah sana… Sensei mengejarku terus-menerus, menagih teks yang proses menulisnya masih trial and error…. Seseorang tolong aku… dan catatan Hangeul… aku melupakan kalian…

Aku curhat dadakan… maafkan aku…

Apalah ini A/N nyampah banget…

Btw gomawo buat yang udah mau baca… berminat me-Review…?


End file.
